


Miracle

by ravenous95



Series: To the Top [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Brazil Hinata Shouyou, Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio sucks at long distance relationship, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Manga Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Rio Hinata Shouyou is everything, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenous95/pseuds/ravenous95
Summary: Since Hinata had moved to Rio, Kageyama had almost neglected him and while Hinata is frustrated with his boyfriend, heknowsthey're soulmates and can't dismiss their relationship that easily. This until they meet when Kageyama is in Rio for the Olympics. Will the setter be able to explain himself besides stuttering on how beautiful his boyfriend his with his tanned skin and refined biceps?______________“By the way, there's this scary dude who was staring at you. He tried to ask me something, but I didn’t understand a thing.”Kato Sensei coughed. “Oh, I think I understood well enough.”“Who is―”He never finished his question because said man made his way to them and stopped right in front of him.Shouyou’s world stilled while he took in the view of Kageyama Tobio in the flesh standing there, wearing a plain tracksuit, his fringe neatly parted, exposing his blush, hands balled into fists.And when Shouyou saw his mouth opening, he didn’t really know what to expect.“You’re... beefy.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: To the Top [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> So, for this fic I tried to search more about Brazilian beach volleyball but in the end I just took some liberties which I'll probably be the only one to notice, but still lol.  
> It's also totally self indulgent, so I'm... sorry?  
> (I've written two little senteces in brazilian pt with the help of a friend. I translated them anyway, so if you hover over the text you should be able to read it in English ^^)
> 
> Huge thanks to [@FhimeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan) and [@Bergamot_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergamot_Tea) who helped me to beta read it and to [@maevethell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevethell) for moral support!

Kageyama was a jerk.

If Shouyou hadn’t known him for six years and be with him for the better part of them, he would’ve thought he was going to break up with him.

Even Tsukishima was answering his texts, his old teammates too, even his _kohai_ , all the while Kageyama was ghosting him. Not to mention that he kept ignoring every time he sent in the group chat videos of his beach volleyball plays: Yachi and Yamaguchi were always the first ones to cheer him up, and Tsukki was there too, with his distasteful comments (“ _Aren’t you done eating all that sand?_ ”). On the contrary, Kageyama was weirdly quiet. He didn’t like group chats, but he wasn’t so present even in their private one, only managing to answer―pretty quickly even if at an ungodly hour―when Shouyou said he was going to find another boyfriend with a kinder personality and better face, not frowny at all.

“You won’t,” he’d replied, that big, fat jerk. And the thing that was setting Shouyou off the most was that Kageyama was right.

Shouyou was sulking, moving around the chopsticks in his rice bowl, not even trying to eat anymore. Kageyama was in Rio for the Olympics but he said he was too busy with focusing on the matches ahead of him and didn’t think he could make to meet up with him. The worst thing was that Shouyou understood it, but that didn’t mean it made it more acceptable.

“Man, I don’t understand the first thing about relationships,” Pedro said, not lifting his eyes from the rice he was trying to pick up with the chopsticks Shouyou had lent to him and failing repeatedly. “But maybe you should just break up with him?”

“We’re talking about Kageyama Tobio. You don’t dump him, at most you’re the one who gets dumped,” Shouyou said, angrily picking at the pork on the plate beside the rice one. After a moment he stopped and looked up. For some reason it didn’t sound so reassuring as it did in his head.

“Isn’t he in Rio? Are you seeing him?”

Shouyou slammed his chopsticks on the table without meaning to, but that question drove him crazy all at once. “Don’t rub it in, Pedro. You’re being mean!”

Pedro’s face dropped, his big eyes squinting a bit under the heavy frown on his forehead. “See? I suck at socializing, why did you ask me in the first place?”

At this point he was almost whining and Shouyou felt bad. He had to know better than this. Pedro was a softie and it took a lot of effort on Shouyou’s part to make him open up a bit, he was insecure and shy as not even Yachi was when they first met, he was always afraid of saying and doing the wrong thing and tended to shrink back when he felt attacked, like now.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, covering his face with his own hands. “I shouldn’t be upset at you.”

“I just wanna help.” Pedro’s voice was still a bit shaky but Shouyou knew he had accepted his apologise.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just... all of this sucks and sometimes it affects my mood,” Shouyou explained furthermore and finally looked Pedro in the eye. “Do you wanna try and read last One Piece volume in Japanese? I’ve finished it.”

Pedro’s face lit up with excitement and nodded vigorously and Shouyou smiled at how easy it was to please him and make him forget the bad things.

He went to pick up the volume and when he was back in the kitchen Pedro had already put the dishes in the sink. He handed the manga, but surprisingly Pedro didn’t took it. Instead, he flung his arms around Shouyou and hugged him tightly for a few seconds.

“Everything will be fine, Shouyou-kun,” he said in his heavily accented Japanese. Then he grabbed the manga and flew away in his room.

Shouyou sighed and leaned on the counter, half seated on it. He might have had the worst long distance relationship and boyfriend but he had some damn good friends. He picked up his phone and stared at the picture on the block screen for a long time, fondling with his fingers the stupidly loving phone case Kageyama had gifted him, his eyes stinging with tears.

He gave it to him the day before he left for Brazil, a pout on his face as usual as he handed the present. It was white, with the silhouette of a cow in blue. It was of the same brand of the milk and yogurt Kageyama always drank. Only him could’ve come up with that, and it was perfect.

“A... phone case?” he’d asked.

“So you’ll remember me.”

He didn’t say that he would’ve remembered him anyway. He just accepted it, flinging his arms around Kageyama’s neck and kissing his cheek. In the end, it was Kageyama who’d forgotten him.

*******

Shouyou’s hand was still a bright red when Diego scooped him up in his arms, whooping so loudly that Shouyou thought he was going to be lost his hearing.

“You’re insane, Shouyou!” Diego shouted, lifting him higher. “I’m so glad I have you as my partner!”

They just had one of the first games of the season and winning against tough players only made him more excited and happier.

When Diego finally put him down, it was only to be patted on the shoulder by Kato Sensei. “You did it, Hinata! That was a great game.”

Shouyou bowed to the older man. “It was all thanks to you, coach!”

“Shouyou!” Ana, Kato Sensei’s wife, scurried towards them and looped and arm around his neck to give him a noogie. “Your amazing nija skills!”

Shouyou blushed, still not used to people constantly touching him, especially if they were women. Before he could say or do something, she leaned a bit closer and whispered in his ear, “By the way, there was this scary dude who was staring at you. He’s a creep, I think. He tried to ask me something, but I didn’t understand a thing, he was saying your name a lot, though.”

Kato Sensei coughed, but to Shouyou’s ears it seemed more like a laugh, and one not successfully disguised. “Oh, I think I understood well enough.”

“Who is―”

He never finished his question because said man made his way to them and stopped right in front of him.

Shouyou’s world stilled while he took in the view of Kageyama Tobio in the flesh standing there, wearing a plain tracksuit, his fringe neatly parted, exposing his blush, hands balled into fists.

And when Shouyou saw his mouth opening, he didn’t really know what to expect.

“You’re... beefy.”

Shouyou choked on air while Kato Sensei burst into laughter, while Ana and Diego looked confused between the three of them.

“W-what?!”

“I mean,” Kageyama’s eyes went wide and his cheeks were impossibly red now. “You’re not a runt anymore.”

“Huh?” Every bit of excitement he could’ve felt was blown away by that phrase. His jaw tensed and he wanted to hit him so hard if only they weren’t in public. He hadn’t felt that urge since their first high school year and feeling it now―god, they were supposed to be _boyfriends_!―didn’t sit well with him. “Did you show up just to say this?”

“No, I mean―” Kageyama stuttered and went still when he looked around as if suddenly remembering they weren’t alone. “Wait, can we talk somewhere else?”

Before Shouyou could reply, Diego went to stand by his side, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Shou, who’s this? Do you know him?”

“Unfortunately,” Shouyou snorted in frustration without looking away from Kageyama and his stupid face he’d missed so much. A face that right now was redder than usual, his eyes were wider in shock, sweat visible on his forehead.

“You... talk Portuguese.”

“Of course I talk Portuguese, you dumbass.”

It was then that Kato Sensei clapped his hands while laughing so hard Shouyou thought he was going to choke. “So, you’re Kageyama Tobio?”

When Kageyama heard the familiar Japanese language, he almost turned to his usual self, a bit more comfortable if nothing, and bowed to Lucio Kato in greeting. “Yessir!”

“You’re a legend and at such a young age!”

Ana arched a brow and pointed out at Kageyama with her thumb and said in Portuguese, “Did I got it right, _querido_? Legend? This creep?”

Kageyama’s face scrunched up in confusion as if he founded disconcerting that no one besides the three of them was talking an intelligible language, and Shouyou had to fight back a laugh of derision. He felt like they’re back at their first year where all they could do was making fun of each other, always shouting and challenging themselves at the most ridiculous things. Not that they ever stopped, but then there was nothing more to it, they hadn’t realized yet what they were feeling deep inside. That’s what hit him so much and made him think the most frightening of the thoughts: Were they still together?

“... he’s in the Japan team,” Kato Sensei was explaining while Shouyou had zoned out. “And from what I’ve just figured out, he’s Hinata’s boyfriend.”

“W-w-what?!” Shouyou sputtered.

“Well, my Japanese could’ve gotten rusty, but I think I heard him say a lot ‘that’s my boyfriend’, chanting your name, and saying weird things like: beefy, tanned―”

Shouyou threw himself at his Sensei, not minding the fact that he was being highly disrespectful by shutting his mouth close with his own hand. “Sensei!!”

“Oh, you never said you have a boyfriend, Shou! That’s rude to your partner,” Diego teased, a laugh rumbling out of his chest.

Shouyou’s eyes flickered to Kageyama who was standing in the middle of it all without really getting what was going on. For once, he wished he didn’t understand too. Diego was his beach volleyball partner, but that word meant so much more to Shouyou. For him, it was another person, a special one, the one he wanted to play with, to play against, to be with for the rest of their lives.

“Let me tell you,” Ana began, hand on her hip and weighing in Kageyama with one pointed look. “You should find a better one. Never thought about __?”

Shouyou felt his cheeks growing warmer. He knew Kageyama wasn’t getting any of it, and maybe that’s what gave him the courage to say yes, he did, never taking his eyes off Kageyama. It was a lie, but he was feeling all the mixed emotion, he was angry and frustrated, happy and sad all at once and he feared he was going to say something he’d regret later. It was also a pointless lie since Kageyama couldn’t understand, so who was he really trying to hurt with that?

No one seemed to believe him, though, not Ana at least, since she took a step back and said, “Wow, this tension is giving me goosebumps. I’m sure you have a lot to talk about, huh?” She reached out to caress Shouyou’s cheek just to change her mind at last second and ruffling his short hair instead. “Don’t worry, Shou! Everything will be fine, ok? Just talk your heart out, hmm?”

Diego looked confused. “What’s going on?”

“You dumb? Let’s go somewhere else to celebrate, Diego,” and with that she dragged away the man to the street, gesturing to her husband to follow.

“I think she’s right,” prompted Kato Sensei patting Shouyou on the shoulder. Then, to Kageyama, “It’s a pleasure to have met you, Kageyama. I hope to see you soon, maybe to try out some beach volleyball?”

He lifted his cap in goodbye and left them alone, awkward and silent for a long time in which the both of them tried to take in everything they’ve missed in almost a year. It felt like so much more.

Eventually, Shouyou sighed and looked at the watch on his wrist. Pedro had just left the house to go to his little book club―actually composed of three people, including Pedro, but he seemed happy and comfortable being in such a small group and Shouyou was happy for him in turn―, so they would have a bit of privacy for a few hours. He walked past Kageyama and said, “Follow me, my bike is over there.”

Kageyama didn’t respond, but Shouyou could see his shadow moving on the sand and he went on till he arrived to his bike. He quickly stole a glance at Kageyama who was standing still, except for his eyes that kept wandering off as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. Shouyou could relate a lot, not even he knew what he wanted to do with Kageyama.

He unlocked his bike and then mounted on it. “Get on the back.”

“What?”

“I’m not leaving here my bike, and anyway it’d take too much to walk home.”

“But what if someone sees me?”

“Don’t ask me, you’re the master of disguise.”

Kageyama grumbled something under his breath but complied, hands on Shouyou’s waist to keep himself in balance.

The entire situation was so unfamiliar to Shouyou that he almost felt queasy: Kageyama not complaining nor shouting at his bitter retort; those firm, slender fingers digging in his sides making him want to feel them on his skin but also wanting to push them away because right now he didn’t know where the two of them were standing with each other.

Shouyou tried to ignore all that feelings he had been suppressing for all that time and pulled off the curb to get them in the chaotic streets of Rio. The ride and the people calling his name to say hello and his focus on the roads made him almost forget about the presence behind him, but after fifteen minutes his house was already on sight and panic started to fill his heart. It was almost like being in his first year at Karasuno when he couldn’t put a hold on his anxiety before a game.

He stopped his bike right in front of the main door of the building and waited for Kageyama to get off before dismounting himself and securing the bike on the rack. His hands were shaking a bit and Shouyou clutched the key in his fist so hard he was sure the ridges had cut his palm. Too aware of his own movements, Shouyou started for the door and went up the stairs in a daze.

It was only when they finally entered his apartment and then his room that the presence of Kageyama really hit him, and with it the consciousness that he was scared to face his boyfriend. Still giving his back to Kageyama, he asked, “Why are you here?”

“What, you don’t want me to―”

“Why are you here, Kageyama?” Shouyou cut him off, using his last name on purpose. “You never talked about it and I know you’re not that smart to think about making me a surprise.”

“I...” Kageyama went quiet for a long time and when he spoke, his voice was low and hard. “We lost.”

Shouyou’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t do this anymore. He whipped around and punched Kageyama’s chest, key still nested in his fist. “You came to see me because you lost? For what? Do you want me to console you? Did it even cross your mind to come see me regardless?”

Kageyama didn’t move, he just took every punch Shouyou’s hands delivered, but his head was dipped down and his shoulders slumped. “I―I wanted to. But I... I thought that if I saw you then I wouldn’t have been able to stay away from you any longer.”

Rage was making his heart race and pounding in Shouyou’s ears. It was just too easy to get off the hook like that, wasn’t it?

“That’s how you’re gonna explain things and say you missed me?” he shouted, tears blurring his sight and he just _hated_ how weak he felt.

“ _I missed you_ ,” Kageyama punctuated every word and had finally the courage to look up into Shouyou’s eyes. They were of a dark shade of blue. It was a stupid thing, but Shouyou believed they could change colour along with Kageyama’s feelings, and that particular stormy blue meant he was worrying and glooming. Shouyou wasn’t having any of that, though, lost in his own feelings.

“But you barely ask me anything! I’m talking more to Tsukki. _Tsukki_. And what I get out of you are just critics and banters. Which I love, honestly, but I feel like we’re falling apart, Kageyama.”

Kageyama scrunched up his face, frustrated and suffering. “We _are_ apart.”

“We’re miles apart, yes, but not _properly_ talking to you is making the distance even bigger! Do you get that? I thought you were done with rifts cutting you off from the people you care about.” This last one jab wasn’t supposed to leave his mouth but it was in the open air before he could stop himself.

As expected, Kageyama flinched and took a step back, dread all over his face. “Do you... do you want me to go away?”

“What―no!” Shouyou flinched, too, and rubbed a hand over his face, finally dropping the keys on his desk with the other. He couldn’t do this, not anymore. He was exhausted. “Listen, I’m still mad at you but you’re finally here and it feels like a waste to keep fighting with you. Still, I need to know. Did you miss me?” The question let his lips with a tremble.

As Shouyou was speaking, Kageyama’s face regained a bit of colour and when he answered his composure was solemn, the one he usually wore on the court. “Like a miss volleyball every time of the day I’m not playing it.”

Shouyou’s throat closed over nothing and he gasped for air as soon as a rush of relief washed over him. That answer could’ve have left someone else unsatisfied, but not Shouyou. He knew all too well what Kageyama meant. Volleyball wasn’t just that for them, it involved all the things they liked, all the people they loved, and on top of everything there was their promise to play on the world stage. But as heartwarming as it was, it wasn’t enough, he had to hear the words.

“Do you still love me?” His voice now was so feeble and broken, his wobbly lips needing to feel Kageyama’s to stop that involuntary movement.

Kageyama took a deep breath, fists clenched at his sides, eyes shiny. “Yeah, I never stopped.”

And Shouyou couldn’t stop himself then, he had the right to do this. He leapt and jumped on Kageyama― _Tobio_ ―, arms locking behind his boyfriend’s neck, legs around his boyfriend’s waist, as Tobio held him tighter than he’d ever done.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he whispered in Shouyou’s ear, stroking his hair with a hand.

Tears were streaming down Shouyou’s cheeks, now, releasing all the tension he’d felt for months in which he’d tried to not think too much about Tobio, to focus solely on getting better at volleyball, his part-time jobs helping a lot to keep him busy. Since he’d left Japan, he’d felt his world getting upside down: living in another country so far away and even in another hemisphere was almost like being on a new planet, far away from everything he’d known for nineteen years and, most of all, away from Tobio. He was so used to be around him that he didn’t know how he’d managed to live before they met. Now, finally, his world was righting itself and the only thing he could do was crying like a baby.

“I was scared!”

Tobio loosened a bit his grip on Shouyou’s body, trying to look at his face. “You don’t fear anything. Not anymore,” he said, outrage in his voice as if he got insulted himself.

“I am when it comes to you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you dumbass!” Shouyou shouted while squirming in Tobio’s arms so much that Tobio lost his footing and dropped him heavily on the ground. He didn’t even bother to say sorry. From his expression Shouyou could say he was angry as much as he was.

“ _You_ dumbass!” Tobio yelled back pointing a finger on Shouyou’s chest. “You just needed to talk!”

“How so if you avoid me?”

And that took Tobio aback. He staggered back, his arm going limp on his side. “I... I didn’t mean to.” His head dipped forward, hiding his face in the shadows. “Seeing you through a screen is not enough, talking to you through messages or calls it’s not the same. I thought I was going to lose my mind if I tried to speak to you more and I didn’t want to put all of this on your shoulders. You’re the one who’s away from home, from your family and friends and... and I love you so fucking much to let you feel weighted down by―”

He never had the chance to finish his sentence because Shouyou hugged him close, burying his nose in Tobio’s neck. He’d never heard Tobio talk so much all at once, and maybe it was the flood of words, maybe the fact that he trusted Tobio so much that almost every bit of anger just left him all at once. Tobio might’ve looked aloof―and he kinda was―, but in all truth he was the most caring creature on Earth, Shouyou knew it. Once Tobio found something he cherished, he would’ve done everything to protect it and take care of it. Shouyou didn’t feel presumptuous to say that Tobio cherished him most of everyone else. He was so thankful for having this, for having Tobio all for himself. That’s why he hadn’t given up on their relationship, not even in the darkest days when the only thing he’d wanted was to go back to Japan to kick his butt, or when Tobio’s eyes flickered everywhere but not once on his face the few times they’d video-called each other. Shouyou didn’t hold grudges at his boyfriend for too long, not the ones that kept place outside the court or their silly challenges. When it came down to their lives together he always considered that he loved Tobio more than what he could’ve ever hated him―he had already experienced that somehow, back in their middle school years, and it hadn’t lasted. So, all things considered, it wasn’t so weird that he was already feeling like forgiving him.

“And I was the one who needed to talk, huh?” he teased and Tobio snorted, putting his hands on Shouyou’s hips, not pushing nor pulling as if he didn’t know what he wanted. 

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked after a minute, his voice uncertain.

“You have such a quiet appearance but then you cuss so much. Can’t you be a little more romantic when you declare you love for me?” Shouyou stepped back from the embrace to take in Tobio’s expression that was already changing from worried to vexed. And Shouyou took the opportunity to tease some more, “Now that I think about it, it matches your pouting face.”

“Stop it, you’re making me wanna punch you,” Tobio groused, but a pink flush was spreading on his cheeks, giving him away so easily.

“I just need to make you change your mind, then.”

Finally, _finally_ Shouyou made their lips connect and it was like their first time when they were still boys in their second high school year, fighting over who won the morning race and were almost coming to blows when they realized how close they were. It hadn’t been soft and tentative back then―because they never did things halfway―and it wasn’t now, Shouyou’s hands curling on Tobio’s shirt and pulling him towards the bed. They sat on the mattress and Shouyou broke the kiss to breathe. 

“You cheated.”

“No, I didn’t.” And before Tobio could reply, Shouyou dragged him down, sending him back flat on the bed and getting on top of him in a single, swift move. He lied on Tobio’s chest, arms at the sides of his boyfriend’s head, sighing loudly. “That’s what cheating looks like.”

For a moment, Tobio went very still under Shouyou’s body, only to wriggle the second after, trying to break free. “What are you doing?”

Shouyou could feel a hint of panic in Tobio’s voice. He himself knew he was being a little too bold but he didn’t care, he deserved to be with him like this. They weren’t boys anymore and most of all they had been apart for months. They both deserved this brief heaven for themselves.

Shouyou propped himself on his elbows to look Tobio in the eye. “I just want to be with you like this. Talk to me, Kageyama, and I will let you turn back to your team if I’ll be happy with our conversation.”

“I... I don’t know what to say.”

Shouyou giggled, feeling light after such long months of pain, and his laugh only grew louder at the thought of how happy he was. He crouched down again on Tobio’s chest and inhaled his scent, basking in the good feeling. It was almost too much.

“It seemed like you had plenty of things you wanted to say, back at the beach.”

There was a long pause in which Shouyou lifted his eyes to meet Tobio’s to figure out why he went so still and silent and found himself face to face with a bright red Tobio, eyes unblinking and lips pressed together. Was he even breathing? Shouyou was starting to doubt that, but before he could ask and lift himself up just in case we was obstructing his lungs, Tobio blurted out almost shouting, “You’re bigger!”

“Thank―” Shouyou was saying before his brain registered what Tobio had actually said, and cut himself off outraged, snapped up to sit straight and crossed his arms over his chest. “Excuse me?!”

“Not fat, you boke! Your...” and then Tobio’s voice faltered again, trailing off until silence fell again between them. Except, this time Shouyou saw Tobio’s eyes wander down, followed soon by fingers tracing his biceps that were straining his t-shirt sleeves a little.

“I meant your muscles...” Tobio continued in a way that resembled awe.

Warmth made its way to Shouyou’s cheeks while he stumbled for words. “You’re being weird.”

Not in a bad way, though. Not at all.

“Said the one who’s on top of me!” Tobio bellowed, just to cover his face with his hands the second after. “I just meant you look healthier,” he groaned, voice muffled by his hands.

“Well, I’m taking good care of my body.”

A blue, piercing eye peeked through parted fingers, just for the seconds that took Tobio to say, “You better.”

“So... what else do you like?”

Tobio sighed. It was a bit shaky and the little vibration made Shouyou’s skin tingle.

“Your tan. You have freckles on your cheeks. Your hair, you cut them. Your movements when you play beach volleyball. You talking in Portuguese.”

Equally amused and confused, Shouyou cocked his head at Tobio, even though he was still hiding his face and couldn’t see him. “What’s with that?”

Tobio writhed again, his palms digging in the sockets of his eyes. “It’s... it’s s―” he tried, but ended miserably biting his bottom lip.

And it was obvious then what he had tried to say.

 _Sexy_.

Shouyou was surprised that Tobio could even think such word. But was that really surprising? He was still straddling Tobio’s waist and he was lying there, his hands hiding a blushing face for sure. Not to mention all the things he had listed a minute ago. He was starting to feel for real the consequences of his own teasing.

“Do you want me to talk in Portuguese?” he asked tentatively.

Words failed to come out from Tobio, but his silence was enough for Shouyou to understand. He felt like smiling for how excited and happy he was, but at the same time he didn’t want to. He wanted to do something else entirely with his lips, and maybe cause Tobio to smile himself.

“ _Eu quero te beijar_ ,” he breathed out.

Finally, Tobio’s hands left his face—and god, he was as red as the Nippon jersey. He looked a little flustered. “What does it means?”

Instead of translating it, Shouyou leaned in, cupped his boyfriend’s face and kissed him. It was just a peck, for now. He hovered over Tobio’s mouth, locking eyes with him. “This.”

Time stilled while they stayed that way, faces only inches apart, taking in everything they’d missed so much. Dishevelled black hair, smooth and pale skin now in such delightful contrast with his own tan, long eyelashes that sent Shouyou in heaven every time Tobio blinked, those thin lips slightly parted, ready to be devoured. And he did just that because the view of a yielding Kageyama Tobio, utterly at his mercy, was something that was getting painful and painful by the minute.

He pinned down Tobio’s hands, intertwining their fingers, gripping them hard. Their lips connected again, Shouyou’s tongue licking briefly Tobio’s bottom lip just before slipping into his boyfriend’s hot mouth, caressing gently, then swirling hungrily on Tobio’s, retracting to replace the softness with a quick bite on the lip and doing it all over again.

Shouyou felt dizzy. He wanted more, more more mor—

Suddenly, Tobio jerked his hips forward, stealing a gasp out of Shouyou who broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on Tobio’s shoulder.

Worry seeped through Tobio’s voice. “Did I hurt you?”

“N—no,” Shouyou whispered.

Shame filled his lungs for a bit, making it hard to breath. But was there really something wrong with wanting Tobio? Because he was sure what he was feeling, what his skin was shuddering for, what language his body— _their bodies_ —was speaking into. He was done dithering, he might’ve been a step back Tobio on volleyball, but here, in the privacy of his room, they were equal. They were soulmates and he didn’t have a problem to admit that at only 20 years old.

“You sure?”

Two hands landed on his shoulders, trying to push him up, and Shouyou let Tobio do it, both because his bones felt liquid and weak, and because he wanted to look him in the eye and see if he could catch a glimpse of the same resolve in Tobio’s expression.

But when he did just that, he noticed that Tobio was genuinely worried and he would’ve smiled at his soft and caring boyfriend if he wasn’t burning from the inside out. He clutched Tobio’s shirt in his fists and murmured, trying not to sound desperate, “Do that again.”

“What?” Tobio asked, bemused.

“Your hips.”

“Ah!” Tobio gasped in realization and scurried to sit himself up, only to unintentionally grind his groin to Shouyou’s in the exact way he’d asked for. “I’m sorry!” he apologized when Shouyou sighed and closed his eyes at the sensation.

“I’m not,” Shouyou said, hands now resting on Tobio’s shoulders. “Do that again. If you want. Do you want it?” Doubts started filling his mind as it dawned on him the possibility that Tobio didn’t. “I’m sorry, I―It’s just―I wanna feel you. These months have been a bit of a hell and to finally have you here I...”

Frustration built up in him as he stumbled for words. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to speak his mind, he only wanted to put what he was feeling into words that wouldn’t have made Tobio run away.

He worried too much over nothing, because the second after Tobio said, “I want to, but I don’t have a... a condom.”

Relief made his heart skip a bit. “We can just continue as we were doing. I liked that.” Shouyou shot a tentative glance at Tobio through his lashes, as if now was the time to be shy after what their bodies had done on their own accord just minutes ago. “Did you?”

“Yeah,” Tobio said firmly, the first time since they entered Shouyou’s apartment, but the blush never left his cheeks.

And with that Shouyou flung his arms around Tobio’s neck, kissing him again and again, hips jerking awkwardly forward to meet his boyfriend’s and the sudden, harsh friction made him jolt and moan.

“Maybe we should take off our clothes?” he suggested. Then he smiled, trying to ease the tension that was coiling in his own body. “I won’t have any clothes to lend to you if we ruin something, you’re still stupidly bigger than me.”

“It’s you who are stupidly smaller, you shrimp,” Tobio snorted but complied and took off his shirt, looking away just once.

It was strange because they had bathed together and changed clothes in the same clubroom, but this was certainly different from every other time. Not that Shouyou hadn’t ever dreamed of being intimate with Tobio, but feeling the urge and having him _right there_ , chest exposed and rising and falling rapidly at the quickened rhythm of his breath―the same that was robbing Shouyou’s lungs of hair―was making things _real_ and _tangible_. Following the train of his thought, his hand found its way to Tobio’s pecs and went up and down a few times till it stilled dangerously near the right nipple―

“You’re still fully clothed,” Tobio grumbled and tugged at the rim of Shouyou’s shirt and lifted it over his head, not minding Shouyou’s complains when his arm got almost stuck in the sleeve. But then a smug smile tugged at Shouyou’s lips when he realized that Tobio was starting to get impatient as much as himself.

“Where is Shy Kageyama from before?” he teased again, but drew back a little on Tobio’s legs when he saw him staring at his chest and frowning. Was there something wrong with his body?

“Your chest is not tanned.”

“Tobio, are you upset at that?” Shouyou asked arching a brow, and when his boyfriend didn’t answer he let out a laugh. “I don’t go at the beach to sunbathe, y’know. And I didn’t think of taking a good looking tan line, I wasn’t expecting anyone to see it.” His giggles suddenly died in his throat when he glanced at Tobio’s serious expression. “Would you like me to?”

Tobio didn’t pay him any attention. Instead, he brought up his fingers and traced the lines where the sandy hue of Shouyou’s tan faded into his usual rosy skin. “It suits you, you seem brighter,” and with that leaned in and started kissing the spots where his long, tapered fingers had just been.

Shouyou hugged him close, one hand travelling on Tobio’s back while the other flew to fondle his hair.

“Tobio,” he whispered when his boyfriend brushed his thumb on his nipple, open mouthed kisses leaving the sweetest trail on his body.

The tightness in his pants was getting unbearable and Shouyou was struggling between getting more friction and stop whatever messy thing they were doing to take off the rest of his clothes. He nipped at Tobio’s shoulder and finally decided to put a hand between them to tug at the waistband of his trousers to get Tobio’s attention, who indeed jerked his head up and gave him a hazy look.

“Take them off,” he ordered and swiftly slipped out of the inviting cage of Tobio’s arms to undress.

Now that they were both fully naked, Shouyou leapt back on Tobio’s lap, wincing at how painfully hard he was. He tried not to watch between themselves, he feared he would’ve come undone in an instant by doing so.

“We do this together?”

Tobio didn’t speak. He just nodded, and Shouyou couldn’t blame him since his own voice felt a bit rough. He finally looked down and thanked every single deity that he was already sitting. Knowing Tobio’s body didn’t mean he would’ve ever got tired of staring at it and he’d never seen an erected penis besides his own. Precome was already leaking from the both of them and Shouyou’s hand moved on its own to thumb at Tobio’s tip to spread it a little, sending Tobio to shiver.

“Stop fucking around,” Tobio growled and for once Shouyou felt that cussing appropriate.

Still, he laughed. “It’s funny you saying it right now.”

“How’s this funny?” Tobio retorted and did the same thing Shouyou had just tried on him, leaving him hiccup for air and grip Tobio’s shoulders harder. He wasn’t expecting to be affected by Shouyou’s reaction, though, because he shuddered too in response.

“Okay, we should do this differently,” Shouyou started, taking a deep breath.

Tobio scowled. “How?”

Shouyou looked sheepishly away and spitted on his hand and Tobio’s scowl only deepened.

“No.”

“Do you have better ideas?”

“No, but that’s just gross!”

“How so?” Shouyou claimed Tobio’s mouth for another kiss, gentler and slower this time, sucking a bit on his bottom lip. When they parted again, lips still ghosting over Tobio’s, he said, “We kissed. And kissed and kissed and _kissed_. Do you find it gross?”

Tobio’s eyes widened a little and his cheeks started to blush again. It was just too cute. Shouyou wondered if he would look like this after, too. The thought itself threatened to bringing him dangerously at the brink, so he brought his hand to work, wrapping it around their cokcs as best as he could and started moving it up and down, thumb occasionally brushing the tips and stealing his heart a beat. Eyes half lidded from pleasure, he watched Tobio and asked, “Are you gonna give me a hand?”

A little reluctantly, Tobio spitted on his own hand and joined him, falling immediately at the same pace as Shouyou’s hand. It wasn’t something surprising, after all they had always fell in sync perfectly, it was the easiest thing, almost as easy as being rivals. But even if everything with Kageyama Tobio was complex, it didn’t mean it wasn’t easy, not for Shouyou. At first, he’d thought that meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to him, but now? Now being together was even greater: fate might have put them on the same path, but keep choosing each other every day was their own miracle.

He watched Tobio closing his eyes and leaning his head backwards against the wall, exposing his Adam’s apple, and he accepted the invite, pressing a kiss on it and nipping playfully at Tobio’s jaw.

“Are you good?”

“Fuck—yeah.”

Shouyou chuckled, but Tobio made him regret it immediately squeezing them together a bit harder. “Stop making fun of me.”

“Stop being funny, then.”

Tobio gave another sharp stroke that made them both whimper. It was a bit dry but not unpleasant, and anyway it was the best thing they could get for now.

“I’m—I think I’m close,” Shouyou gasped as Tobio palmed and circled the tips of their cocks, making Shouyou propping himself on his other hand and rocking his hips at the same pace as their hands. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Tobio had good hand skills, with how they were always precise and dedicated. The bless of having them setting a ball for you, the bliss of having them on your skin. Shouyou was so lucky.

“After you,” Tobio said through gritted teeth, placing his free hand on Shouyou’s hips to keep him as he wanted.

Shouyou was going to tease him some more about being competitive also in a situation like this, but he did the mistake of looking down. He shuddered, hips stuttering, back arching, and as he came he let a moan escape his mouth. “I love you. God, how I love you.”

Fighting against the need to close his eyes, Shouyou looked over at Tobio just in time to see the wonder of Tobio’s face when the pleasure caught up with him. His fringe, usually perfect, shiny and silky, was now dampened with sweat and was sticking at his forehead and temples, his mouth opened in a silent moan, the red flush now had spread to his chest and ears, and it was the most beautiful thing to see Tobio completely loosened. It went straight to his cock and a last spurt of come leaked from it as Tobio hot, sticky liquid sprayed partly on his stomach. He grunted as he gave himself a last stroke, biting his bottom lip, his eyes still closed, probably savouring the last waves of the orgasm.

Shouyou slid his left, clean hand on Tobio’s nape dragging him close for a kiss. It was sloppy, with a lot of bumping noses and too many teeth as if none of them could properly coordinate their movements, and that was the reason why it was perfect just like that.

“I still love you, even if you’re a jerk. But don’t you ever neglect me like that again, got it?”

“Never,” Tobio said, short of breath. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, unmoving, just breathing and letting their bodies cool down. Then Tobio kissed Shouyou’s cheek, letting his lips linger there for a bit. “I love you too.”

*******

They were sprawled on his bed, actually Shouyou had his legs tangled in Tobio’s and was half lying down on his boyfriend’s body, kissing lazily but mostly talking about everything that came to mind, from Tobio’s routine as a National Player and Shouyou’s family to Shouyou’s everyday life in Rio. Nothing felt more cozy than snuggle with his boyfriend and just be, with no thoughts, no duties. It was rare even back in Japan to just chill out like this with how they were always up to play volleyball. But all that pleasure from before had left them boneless and for once not even Tobio was complaining about them wasting time.

“So, who taught you to say that thing?”

Shouyou shifted, resting his chin on Tobio’s chest to look at him, and found Tobio pouting, watching to the side. “What?”

“That phrase in Portuguese, dumbass,” Tobio said, smacking his hand on Shouyou’s head.

“ _Ouch_!” he yelped, massaging where Tobio had just hit him. “Isn’t that obvious? I learned it to tell you that, you idiot.”

Tobio murmured something under his breath that didn’t resemble anything flattering, but he was betrayed as usual by the soft pink blush on his cheeks, and that was enough for Shouyou to tease. He grinned, lifting himself on his elbow. “What, are you actually jealous?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Tobio answered, pushing Shouyou’s face away with a hand.

“You always tell me I _am_ stupid,” Shouyou laughed, curling up again on Tobio’s side. “I’m starting to think this is your equivalent of a pet name for me.”

“What—It’s not—” Tobio sat up so violently that Shouyou hit his back on the wall, another yelp escaping his mouth. “It’s an insult!”

“Keep telling you that, if you like,” Shouyou let out another laugh. He glided behind Tobio and hugged him from the back, resting his cheek on his neck. Strangely, Tobio fell quiet, so Shouyou asked what had been on his mind for a while now. “How did you manage to come here? Aren’t you supposed to... I don’t know. Practice? Stick around till you fly back to Japan?”

“My teammates. They’re covering up for me.”

“Oh? Did you tell them about me?”

“Well, I think Wakatoshi-san kind of figured out.”

There was a pout in Tobio’s voice and Shouyou recognized his boyfriend’s way to hide his embarrassment. Not that he could make fun of him on that, because he felt the same feeling bubbling up inside of him. In fact, he yelled, “Ushijima-san?!”

He thrashed about a little without releasing Tobio from his embrace and swaying altogether with him.

“He’s a very polite dude. He didn’t seem very interested in our relationship anyway.”

Oh, Shouyou didn’t have a doubt in that regard, Ushijima seemed a very discreet and quiet person who didn’t mind what their private life was, as long as it didn’t interfere with volleyball, and Shouyou could totally get that too. In that sense the three of them were pretty similar to one another. That’s why he wasn’t surprised when Tobio finished, “But... I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back tomorrow.”

“I know,” he said and he meant it, leaving a kiss on Tobio’s nape, just below the hairline. “I’ll make today be enough.”

“I’ll try,” Tobio pointed out, and his voice felt a little strangled as if he was trying to control it.

Shouyou shuffled back to the front and sat in Tobio’s lap once again, cupping his face with his hands. “I know, and I’ll be super happy if you can convince Ushijima-san to lie for you again. I’d like to see his face!” He kissed Tobio softly on the lips before continuing, “Would you watch my games from now on?”

“Yes.” There was a pause in which he didn’t look up at Shouyou, but it was clear that he had something else to say, and when he spoke, he locked his eyes with him. “But I’ll probably be distracted by jerking off.”

“Kageyama!” Shouyou shouted, closing a hand around Tobio’s mouth. Then a laugh bubbled up in his chest and he let it out. “You know it’s not true: You’ll be too busy yelling at how I suck.”

“Yeah,” Tobio breathed but it was so fond that Shouyou smiled on his lips before leaning in and smooch some more.

After a few kisses that where dangerously deepening, Tobio gave a look at his analog watch and said, “I should probably go.”

“Are you able to find your way back or do you still suck at orienting yourself?”

But before Tobio could put together a satisfying retort, there was a clanking sound followed shortly after by a rustling.

“Shou-chan! You’re home!” A quick stomping of feet on the floor, then, “Look what Barbara gave me!”

Shouyou just made it in time to scramble out of Tobio’s hug and stand up that his room door flew open to a dishevelled and sweaty Pedro holding what seemed like a Japanese textbook.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Pedro’s eyes caught a glimpse of Tobio still sitting on the bed.

“Ah!” Shouyou exclaimed, putting himself between the two, smile tight on his lips. He had to try not to scare off his housemate but _how_? “He’s Tobio, my―”

But before he could finish, Pedro had already stormed off, ran to his own room and shut the door closed. Shouyou sighed. He should’ve worked hard to make Pedro understand that they weren’t doing anything―not in that precise moment, at least, but he didn’t have to be so... detailed―, and hoped they hadn’t traumatized the poor guy so much. He was such a pure and sweet boy.

Shouyou turned to face Tobio again, and found his boyfriend glaring at where Pedro had briefly stood.

“Who’s he? Why does he call you Shou-chan? How old is he? Is he straight? Does he have a partner? Are you locking your door when you go to sleep? And when you take a shower, too.”

“Could you just stop?” Shouyou said, smacking a hand on Tobio’s chest before going to close the door. “You seem like that time when you kept muttering questions while staring at Kenma. It’s weird. And you’re jealous.”

“I’m not, I just want to know...” Tobio pouted, searching for words.

“You want to know?” Shouyou pushed, approaching slowly with a smirk curling up his lips.

Tobio frowned, fists clenching on his sides as he got up. “I know you won’t ever cheat on me, but what if others try to kiss you?”

Shouyou’s expression softened at that. Wasn’t just that an admission of his jealousy? “Well, I can show around my boyfriend’s face. You know, you’re quite intimidating when you make that stormy face.”

“What face?” Tobio asked, his frown only getting deeper.

Shouyou laughed. “Exactly that one, you big, jealous boy.”

It was clear that Tobio was struggling getting the words out of his mouth. “I’m... I’m just envious of the people who can have you around all day.”

“Oh, I can relate with that. But let me show you something once and for all,” he started, getting closer till their chest bumped. “The only one I wanna keep kissing it’s you.”

And he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming at the end of this little series! I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please let me know in the comments what you think <3


End file.
